Jesus for the Jugular
by Doomina
Summary: Um de cada vez. Breves lembranças da peculiar e contrubada relação entre estes dois Black.


**N/A: **

- _Agradecimentos especiais à minha querida beta-reader **Miih**._

- Obrigada novamente ao The Veils, responsáveis por não só um, mas dois dos meus insights SB. Esta song e a ficlet "Dead Colours".

- Esta fic foi escrita para o III Challenge de Songfics do fórum MM

- Itens utilizados: NC-17 | "Por que você não morre?" | Sirius Black

- Não possui fins lucrativos, etc...etc...

* * *

**JESUS FOR THE JUGULAR**

Por Doom

* * *

_How'd you preach The Word if you don't know how to read_

_Where will your soul once you've signed the deed_

_

* * *

_

Ela estava imóvel. O silêncio era talvez pior do que os insultos que ela havia imaginado ouvir. Sentia-se nua e vulnerável, segurando a manga de seu vestido erguida. Ele ainda a encarava e não se ouvia nada além da sua respiração. Tocou sua tatuagem e retrocedeu. Um olhar de pesar, a expressão era de repulsa.

- Ele também o convidou.

Se olhares pudessem matar, Bellatrix cairia dura naquele exato momento. Ele desviou-se dela em direção a porta. Apanhou o seu casaco e vestiu-o, pensando que - como havia suspeitado – encontrá-la naquela noite fora uma péssima idéia.

- Você não sabe onde está se metendo, Bellatrix.

* * *

_Would the son still rise if there was no one around_

_Would the fox be as quick if he hadn't his hound_

* * *

Ele estava resistindo como nunca e ela reconheceu seus gritos, ecoando pelo corredor. Eles o jogaram na cela ao lado da sua. Havia muitos dementadores em volta, sedentos pelas novas lembranças do recém-chegado. Sirius Black não emitiu som algum a partir do momento que suas costas tocaram o chão de pedra escura e úmida de Azkaban.

Ela o observou através das grades por muito tempo - talvez anos - antes de se aproximar. Rastejou, os joelhos esfolados arderam e os ossos pareciam desfalecer a cada movimento. Não percebeu que ele recuara contra a parede oposta ao vê-la deslocar-se como um felino rodeando sua presa. Não estava com medo dela, mas do fato de estar perdendo sua sanidade, pois aquela alucinação era real demais. Perfeita demais.

O rosto dela parecia uma pintura distorcida e fantasmagórica quando ela o pressionou contra as grades. Seu sorriso era de certa forma, horripilante. Não houve conversa, mas ela percebeu que Sirius estava diferente. Algo o havia corrompido e ela desejava muito saber como aquele lugar fora capaz de fazer o que ela havia tentado por tanto tempo.

* * *

_Let him go_

_Let him go_

_Let him go for me_

* * *

Ele estava rindo. Não. Estava gargalhando. Ela não sabia do que, pois havia muitos vultos rodeando a cela dele. Às vezes ela alucinava, mas podia jurar que o vira diminuir, mais e mais. Dias depois, ela sentiu falta de algo. Algo além do frio, da angústia e de todas as suas lembranças felizes. Os dementadores sentiram sua risada amarga, mas jamais foram capazes de saber o que, ou quem fizera Bellatrix rir pela primeira vez desde que chegara à Azkaban.

No dia seguinte, a cela de Sirius estava vazia.

* * *

_The whole world spins with her feet off the ground_

_She'll make the stars applaud when she sits back down_

_

* * *

_

Estava escuro e frio. Isso era uma certeza absoluta, pois ele sentia o corpo gelado dela friccionado ao seu, e não era capaz de vê-la. Bellatrix elevou-se para beijá-lo e ele pôde sentir o gosto salgado em seus lábios finos e ásperos. Não entendia como aquele cheiro de pedra e mofo podia ser tão excitante para ele. Pensou nisso ao beijar seu pescoço e sentir suor e areia misturando-se à saliva.

Ela queria arranhá-lo com suas unhas roídas, mas não era capaz de se mover. Sua mente estava a girar e seus pés dormentes tentavam libertar-se das correntes que os prendiam ao chão. Ela sentou-se, bem de frente para ele e entrelaçou as pernas nas dele de um modo que fez sentido e não pareceu errado. Ele a segurou com firmeza enquanto ambos movimentavam-se lentamente.

Era calmo e familiar. Ele sentia que ela estava quente por dentro e mais molhada que a água suja embaixo de seu quadril. Aquilo era doce, porém incompleto. Bellatrix sentiu-o rígido e desejava que ele a violentasse como jamais poderia fora dali. Não era para ser bonito e agradável. Era queria cordas para se amarrar, queria correntes para prendê-lo para sempre naquela posição, queria sangrar como fora da primeira vez. Dane-se o lugar, os motivos, os ideais, o Lord das Trevas. Naquele específico momento ela ansiava morrer nos braços dele.

Sirius e Bellatrix eram - como seus nomes - duas estrelas. Brilhando na escuridão.

* * *

_There's a bulls-blood fountain in the pit of a moan_

_I will summon an eclipse on my way to the Lord_

* * *

Ela sentiu seu braço queimar, mas não sorriu. Não manifestou qualquer sentimento da imensa felicidade em seu âmago, à flor da pele. E ninguém desconfiou e nenhum dementador se aproximou. Ela andou em círculos no pequeno espaço da sua cela, dias e dias, até seus pés sangrarem devido ao atrito com as pedras ásperas e corroídas. Bellatrix gemeu de dor, mas então se lembrou do porque caminhava.

Sim, era para sua liberdade.

* * *

_Let him go_

_Let him go_

_Let him go for me_

* * *

Nunca havia desobedecido a uma ordem se não fosse por ele. Lá estava ela, escondida atrás de uma árvore, observando-o. Ele corria pelo gramado como se fosse a melhor coisa a se fazer no mundo. Ela discordava e tinha uma vontade imensa de esfolá-lo vivo. Dilacerar, esfaquear, destroçar, despedaçar... Tudo isso estava ao seu alcance naquele momento. E muitas outras formas de tortura e matança surgiram em sua mente perturbada. Ela queria muito isso. Queria demais.

A porta da frente se abriu e alguém gritou com ele. Ela se encolheu contra o tronco da árvore e não soube quem havia colocado o cachorro pra dentro. Quando pressentiu que era seguro, esticou o pescoço e notou que o gramado em frente ao Largo Grimmauld estava vazio. Ela bufou, extremamente irritada consigo mesma.

- Por que você não morre?

E com um estampido, Bellatrix desaparatou.

* * *

_Jesus for the jugular_

_One at a time_

_

* * *

_

- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso!

Sim, ela podia mesmo. Ele não tinha idéia do quão melhor ela podia fazer a ele. Ela havia imaginado este momento tantas vezes e de tantas formas ele tinha sempre o mesmo desfecho. Mas queria saborear os movimentos previsíveis dele, ouvir a baderna alheia ao seu redor, estender o inevitável e tornar tudo mais divertido. Era o seu momento e aquele seu desejo tão profundo tornara-se real demais. Perfeito demais. Ela podia fazer muito melhor. Podia mesmo.

E então, fez.

* * *

_Ain't nobody ever gonna ever have to die_

* * *

Sentiu-se vitoriosa, realizada e por um breve momento, invencível.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

Gostou? Odiou? Quer continuação? Quer mais SB? Quer mais NC? Quer mais Azkaban? Faltou alguma dessas coisas?

**Se deixar review**, (boa ou ruim, mas educada viu?) prometo atender todos os seus pedidos, ou pelo menos, _quase_.


End file.
